


[podfic of] The Silence of Plants

by idellaphod



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: "Good day to you," said the knight as she approached the witch. She sat down next to her and the witch looked up."Good day to you, my lady," she replied.And so the knight came to the witch for the second time.





	[podfic of] The Silence of Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Silence of Plants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835908) by [merewiowing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merewiowing/pseuds/merewiowing). 



cover art provided by idella | podbook compiled by FPS_List

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/525zs8t52korvtz/%5Bsku%5D_the_silence_of_plants.mp3) (at mediafire) | 49 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9cjpj1xe8vul2o0/%5Bsku%5D%20the%20silence%20of%20plants.m4b) (at mediafire) | 03 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.21.24 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017.
> 
> Thank you to merewiowing for permission to record :)


End file.
